


Of bruised knuckles and nostalgia.

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, in which Roe is a med student and Babe misses him, really awkward and somehow fluffy smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«How'd you do that?»<br/>No answer came. The redhead just continued watching him with that stupid smile of his that countless times had succeeded in making Eugene wonder how on earth could he have fallen for someone like him.<br/>«Babe?»<br/>Edward laughed and Eugene felt his own eyebrows furrowing even more, if possible.<br/>«I like it when you worry, Doc.» Babe whispered. «And when you call me Babe. Doing that you seem less of a nun and more of my boyfriend.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of bruised knuckles and nostalgia.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I am actually legitimately scared. Because this is the first fic of mine I dare to translate in english (I'm italian) and I don't even know if it plain sucks or not but you know what they say about exercise and all, I figured I had to start somewhere. So there it is, my first BabeRoe fic. I don't want to promise anything but maybe this'll be part of a small series, I don't know yet. Let me know if you liked it and if I should write some more or just go live on the moon and never come back!  
> And yes, the whole hand thing is inspired by the series. Because hands are important to this pairing.
> 
> Also, this work is solely based on the HBO series Band of Brothers, no relation at all with the real veterans and no disrespect meant. This point is very dear to me.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I really hope the fic isn't too bad!

Eugene's fingers slid away from Babe's hair, stroking the soft, red locks one last time. While the two lovers were desperately trying to find each other again after months of absence, bodies pressed on one another and parted lips willing to be everywhere at once, Eugene's slim phalanges made their way to the spaces in between Babe's ones and – having accidentally rubbed the back of his hand – felt something way too familiar. A rush of concern mixed with a hint of exasperation ran down his spine, and Eugene couldn't hold a sigh before drawing away from Babe with a frown. Babe huffed a laugh and touched Eugene's furrowed brow with only one finger, smoothing out his eyebrows in a vain attempt of erasing the gloomy expression from his face. Roe moved away from the touch, took Babe's hand and brought it before his own eyes in order to examine it carefully. The fair skin was peeling around the knuckles, dried blood all over them; a bluish bruise was starting to appear and Eugene was sure that Edward hadn't even bothered to disinfect that mess.

«How'd you do that?»

No answer came. The redhead just continued watching him with that stupid smile of his that countless times had succeeded in making Eugene wonder how on earth could he have fallen for someone like him.

«Babe?»

Edward laughed and Eugene felt his own eyebrows furrowing even more, if possible.

«I like it when you worry, Doc.» Babe whispered. «And when you call me Babe. Doing that you seem less of a nun and more of my boyfriend.»

Eugene suppressed a grin and moved further away from their embrance, remaining on his knees in front of Babe's lying body.

«I'm serious.»

«When aren't you?» Babe murmured. He was pouting and he vaguely resembled an overgrown child. _Here we go again_ , Eugene thought.

«Edward, can you just tell me what happened pretty please with a cherry on top?»

Babe snorted, clearly annoyed by the usage of his forename.

«Same old, same old. This time the usual brats decided to take it out on John Julian, the kid who lives down the street. I helped him because I have a soft spot for him and also because I never say no when the opportunity to beat the shit out of those homophobic bigots is presented to me. Now do you think we can carry on before you go back to college and happily make your head explode over studies while I remain here and keep my hands busy in brawls to avoid resorting to compulsive autoeroticism?»

Eugene felt the tip of his ears becoming red.

«Heffron, do me a goddamn favour and shut up.»

«Make me, Doc.» Babe dared, grabbing Roe's side with his right arm.

That made Eugene fall back in his initial position, sprawled all over his boyfriend's body. He rolled his eyes – making Babe smirk –, approached his lips and there they were, back to business in no time.

Babe brought his right hand to the back of Eugene's neck to bring him closer to himself, trying to figure out if possible to merge into one another. He had missed running his fingers through Roe's thin hair, feeling his tense skin, the sharp thickness of his bones and that nearly unbearable heat under his fingertips so much that sometimes thinking about it had made him feel like if he were underwater.

«I missed you.»

The sentence slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, in between messy, wet kisses and hitching breaths. Babe wasn't good with words and he had often left actions communicate what he himself couldn't tell Eugene, but this time it had been so easy that Babe suddendly felt ridiculously tiny in front of a feeling that was so big it had a life of its own. Time stopped and the glance Eugene gave him was the strangest Babe had ever seen in his entire existence; it had so many shades in it that for a moment Babe believed to have spoken in an armenian language or, at least, to have said something incredibly wrong. Right when he was about to try and fix whatever it was he thought he had done, however, Eugene pounced on him so violently he forced him to claw his hip bones while trying to hold a moan that would've been a little to loud to be considered acceptable. Neither of them was acting as usual and even if that should have unsettled them both the distance that had been forced between them in the past months was a valid explanation for it. Babe shut his eyes when the tip of Eugene's tongue lolled out to lick on the sensitive skin of his neck, throwing his head back to give him more space to work. His limbs were rather lifeless as Eugene bit and licked his way down his Adam's apple while simultaneously caressing his torso with both hands. Babe desperately wanted to do something but his brain couldn't seem to focus long enough to actually give proper directions to the rest of his body, so he just lay there until he felt Eugene's lips on his own and moving felt necessary yet again.

He grinded his hips against Eugene's, making their already almost completely hard members rub while frantically trying to take off his t-shirt; Eugene, then, moved away a little s0 that they managed to remain in their underwears, plastering the room with superfluous clothes.

Edward brushed against Eugene's chest with the very same nails that had often left marks around that area, taking his time to admire the figure of the guy who succeeded in changing his perspective of feelings, love and all those things that, before then, Babe had considered just a waste of time. He never would've admitted it, but since he had known Roe he had become romantic in an almost sickening way. More than just one time he had thought that, alright, nothing lasts forever, but maybe they would. They could. And Eugene wasn't a sentimentalist, Babe hadn't been influenced by him. It was that he had made him fall so deeply in love with him that Babe had gotten to a point where he needed him to function. He would've wanted to tell him all that, but words already were no longer easy.

«First drawer.» mumbled Babe, instead.

Eugene reached out to the bedside table on his right and opened the drawer that Babe had indicated. He grabbed the lube along with a condom, closed it and – after having set the prophylactic down on the duvet – focused on Babe again. Meanwhile, the redhead had managed to undress himself completely. Eugene searched his eyes for some signal that said that it was okay for him to go on and found at least twenty of them, but he asked anyway. He always asked.

«Can I?»

In response, Babe opened the cap of the lube's tube and bit his lower lip without breaking the eye contact.

Eugene took a deep breath – _just like the first time_ , thought Babe smiling quietly – and poured a generous amount of lube on his hand. When he had distributed it evenly, he leaned on his boyfriend's body and kissed every inch of his face he could reach, making him chuckle. Eugene rested his forehead against Babe's and started working him open slowly, gently. Edward had tried many times to tell him that, thanks God, he wasn't made out of glass, but explaining it to a med student was apparently useless: the carefulness that Eugene put into making love to him hadn't and never would decrease. And that was fine by him, really.

When Eugene had entered the third and last finger, Babe made the waistband of his boxers smack against his pale skin in an eloquent gesture. Roe continued stretching Babe for a while before removing his phalanges from him; then, he got rid of his underwear throwing it carelessly to the ground. Edward opened the condom's packet with his teeth, pulled it out and beckoned Eugene over; thereupon, he unrolled the condom down his erection. Eugene hissed at the barely noticeable touch and a surge of urgency passed through him, making him shiver. Babe must have been aware of the reaction he had raised, because he smirked and nudged the shoulder of Eugene, who slid backwards and positioned his glans near Babe's opening. Entering he had to restrain himself to avoid hurting Edward, that after months had returned to being relatively tight.

«Gene.» Babe gasped after Roe had filled him completely, surging forward in search for a kiss. The chaotic collision of their lips trapped the strangled sob that Eugene uttered when he started pushing into Babe with a slow and measured rhythm.

Edward threw his arms around Eugene's neck, scratching his upper back every time he managed to hit just the right place and thereby make him see stars. Babe could hear his own voice rumble in his ears, but he couldn't quite grasp the sounds he was making. He didn't have a clue as to what it was that he was saying or as to what it was the volume he was using to say it, and when Eugene took his member between his fingers it didn't take him long to reach the limit. The thrusts became more and more compelling, the pace lost continuity and Eugene joined him seconds later; he came silently, as ever, burying his face in the crook of Babe's neck.

They stayed like that until their respective breaths calmed down completely. Then, Eugene found the strenght to slip away from Babe and collapse next to him. Edward turned to him and kissed the tip of his nose while already starting to close his eyes. Eugene took Babe's battered hand between his own and pressed his lips onto it.

«I have to medicate it.» he said against his skin.

«Alright Doc, as you wish. Later.» Babe murmured, already half asleep.

«No, Edward. Now.»

« _Gene_.»

Roe smiled wearily, found his way out of the tangle of blankets and – once he had put on his underwear – went to the bathroom to search for disinfectant and bandages. When he came back, Babe was sleeping.

He treated his hand anyway.

 

 


End file.
